Can We Go Any Further?
by sakidaannuchiha
Summary: sasuke thinks he doesn't have any feelings for naruto but what happens when Kakashi-Sensei puts them on a mission by themselves. first mans veiw yaoi manxman sex
1. greetings

Sakida: oh looky here. I'm going for a new one

Sasuke: what are you really?

Sakida: a demon with an angel sister. Why?

Sasuke: that explains your attitude!

Sakida: grabs a brick watch it

Naruto: sweat drop um saki...put the brick down. Oh hello there! She doesn't own naruto or any anime or anything of the sort. But please enjoy! Hey put the chainsaw down!

Greetings:

Naruto Uzamaki's my name. I just turned fourteen. Yup, today's October 10. I sighed at the view of the clouds in the air blowing past slowly.

I looked back down and frowned. Going to see sasuke Uchiha wasn't the most happiest moment in my life. Let's just say sasuke Uchiha was a heartless bastard that didn't get a shit about anyone but himself and killing that itachi person.

And Sakura Haruno. Ugg. I hated her. Well no exactly hate her I mean I like her but not really. She's always clinging on to sasuke-_kun_. I mean, hasn't she figured it out yet. Sasuke was never going to like her.

Man, I sound like a girl ino. I giggled before finally get to sasuke's household which was huge. I didn't care to knock I just opened the door and went it. "Sasuke!" I yelled looking around no bothering to take off my shoes.

There was no answer and no noise anywhere in the tidy household. "Sasuke" I called again. No answer. "I'm going to touch his mirror that's really clean"

"Don't touch that dobe." Came a cold voice.

"Finally. I thought you'd never answer. Kakashi wants us to go to the training ground."

"Ok one second." Sasuke moved around the room grabbing his pants and shirt putting them on. He brushed a bomb through this hair and walked out of the house waiting for the blonde to come out.

I let out the breath that I just noticed I was holding when I saw sasuke with nothing but boxers on. I quickly moved out of the house and walked down the road looking back at sasuke every once and awhile to make sure he was behide me.

"Oi, dobe the training ground is this way." Sasuke said, his voice filled with coldness as he turned into the training grounds with me following.

The first thing they saw was sakura running up to them. "Hey Sakura-chan." I greeted happily before she pushed me away.

"Move it baka. I wanna talk to sasuke-kun." She said flipping her pink hair over her shoulder and walking over to sasuke smiling. "Hello sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her. "Hn" he turned and leaned against a tree close to him stuffing his hand in his pockets.

Sakura found herself frowning slightly and smiled. "Do you want to go on a date with me today after training?" she asked jumping alittle.

"No" was the simple answer making the young girl frown.

Kakashi than appeared standing on a tree. "I'm sorry guys but had to feed my pet."

"Liar and you don't have a pet and also you're late!" sakura yelled.

The whole team looked at me who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Naruto?" kakashi questioned jumping off the tree onto the ground.

I looked up my eyes showing mix emotions of confusion and sadness. Tears slid down my perfect tan cheeks. I sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Yeah?" I asked.

The three exchanged glances. "Naruto are you alright?" they all asked.

I pursed my lips nodding. "I-I'm fine. What-what mission were you going to send us on sensei?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Well I was going to send you on a mission with sasuke but if you don't feel well sakura could go…" he trailed off as he saw the glance from sasuke.

"Iie...Iie kakashi sensei. I'm fine." I said wiping the last tear away.

Sasuke was still staring at me. I had never showed tears to him before.

"What's are mission today sensei?" I asked putting a fake smile on.

The man smiled and straightened. "You and sasuke are going to find the Akatsuki's find out what orochimaru is planning on doing and than return so we can attack them." he said pulling out his book.

"Ne (hey)" sakura whined. "What about me?"

"You're off." He said and disappeared.

Sakura looked at me and shoved me. "It's not fair. You get to go out with sasuke alone in the woods and you being gay and all you'd probably rape him." she hissed.

"N-nani? (What?)" I asked, my back hitting the tree.

"You heard me and I think I should" she didn't get to continue as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked at sasuke who stood right beside her. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Getting you to shut that big mouth of yours up. Now go before I do something I'll regret." He hissed.

She trembled at his voice and nodded before leaving the area.

"Daijoubu ka? (Are you alright)" sasuke asked his voice bored.

"Hai (yes)..Arigatou.(thank you)" I whispered.

The raven haired boy nodded before walking back to his house. I followed half way than turned to go to my own apartment to get my things.

I packed food, water, cloths and other supplies. I quickly walked back to the training ground where sasuke stood leaning against a tree.

I bit my lip as I got closer. "I'm ready sasuke."

He turned and headed towards the woods.

I followed behide him hands on the straps of the backpack. We entered the woods and the journey began.

We walked hours and hours, my legs feeling like jelly. My breaths came out in huffs as we finally made a stop for the night. I threw my stuff down falling against a tree and yawned.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment before turning back to putting his stuff up.

I quickly put my stuff down put my pajamas on, eat, and fell asleep.

**Sakida: my first chapter!**

**Sasuke: I've got to see my brother…**

**Sakida: later you will. I'm excited.**

**Naruto: I'm stuck with sasuke-bastard!**

**Sakida: yes, I'm sorry naruto. I know your pain shoots sasuke a glance**

**Naruto: sniffles I'm fine **

**Sasuke: rolls eyes **

**Sakida: thanks for reading my first chapter. It didn't take me every long but my normal time on the computer is pretty bad. Anyways! Please review. **


	2. First Feelings

**Sakida: hello there! My next chapter.**

**Sasuke: uh oh**

**Naruto: sasuke-bastard! Stop being mean to her! She's trying ok. She's never done this before.**

**Sasuke: no wonder!**

**Sakida: sniffles holding back tears Meany. **

**Naruto: mean person follows me**

**Sasuke: she does not own naruto or its characters**

**Sakida: wait, wait. Don't start yet. I want to say a super duper special thank you for the peoples who added or reviewed. Like: Crescent Ice, Loveisamysterybutwhy, and sliverchain. Hopes more peoples review. **

First feeling:

I woke in the morning yawning tiredly as I sat up rubbing my eyes. Sasuke was at the camp fire wide awake cooking something.

I opened my mouth to make a remark about his cooking and he looked over at me eyes glaring daggers daring me to say anything. Shutting my mouth I took off my shirt and pants and put my orange jumpsuit on fixing my hair.

I quickly ate and stood up waiting for sasuke who was slowly picking things up so I walked on without him. He didn't have any complaints.

Sighing I made my way up a mountain. Suddenly sasuke started running getting in front of me and speeded down the trail. "Sasuke" I gasped and I shifted the stuff of my back and started running after him.

A good hour and a half minutes later I was out of breath but sasuke was still running down the track not breaking a sweat. My breath came out in huffs as I tried to keep up with him.

Sasuke's lips turned into an evil smile. Making me work and run as fast as I could. It joyed him so. "Sasuke please, I can't run amore. I'm tired." He heard me yell after him as I stopped but he didn't.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I continued on like I didn't hear anything. Minutes later I looked behide me to see that naruto was no where in sight. I sighed heavily and went down the trail to look for him.

"Stupid dobe. He can't even run very long without getting tired." I muttered under my breath.

Seconds, minutes, hours went by still no sign of the hyper active ninja and I started to worry. I picked up my pace and looked around for him franticly. "Naruto?" I whispered but there was no answered. "Naruto?" I said alittle louder. No answer. No movement. No sound.

I ran down the road now and a good ten minutes down the road Naruto was laying there on the ground not moving at all. I gasped and made my way over to him.

"Oh my god, he isn't breathing. Naruto, Naruto wake up please." I whispered shaking his shoulders. I didn't know I was this soft. But this was my teammate.

I bit my lip before laying him down all the way and pushed on his chest a few times and pinched his nose breathing for him. This happened a few times before Naruto started to cough.

I watched as his eyes opened half way still coughing. I hugged him tightly whispering apologies to him.

"s-sasuke t-that hurts." He complained closing his eyes tightly gritting his teeth. I quickly loosened my grip around him.

"I'm so so so sorry Naruto. I don't know why I was so mean to you like I was." I whispered into the blonde's hair.

Naruto nodded and seconds later he was sleeping, his breathing clam. I watched his chest raise and fall many times before standing up Naruto still in my arms and walking down the road.

All most a half hour later I was laying Naruto on a sleeping bag I brought and started making a fire. Soon I went to bed with Naruto in my arms.

IN THE MORNING….NARUTO'S P.O.V

I waked up, my body aching from being in the same position the whole night. I felt myself close to someone's chest and someone's arms around my waist. Knowing there was no one left in the woods besides me and Sasuke I snuggled up against the warm embrace.

I knew I liked the raven haired boy but I also knew I couldn't tell the raven. The boy might not want him for a friend anymore because I loved him. Although I had caught Sasuke staring at me differently it was probably just because he disgusted me.

"Naruto!" as soon as I heard my name I moved away, afraid the raven would hit me so hard it'd hurt for a week.

Sasuke looked at me like I was a weirdo for a second before turning away from him. "Baka"

I blinked for a second than got up. That was creepy. I made my way towards my backpack taking out my cloths and undressing in front of Sasuke who watched secretly into the orange outfit.

I yawned, looking at Sasuke. He was now trying to get the fire going again. I laughed a bit watching as his trying failed miserably. I knelt down beside him taking the rocks from him and hit them together. A few minutes later the fire was going.

Sasuke was looking at me with a light glare.

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I watched Naruto's beautiful tan hands work the rocks together. He was so cute, adorable, and beautiful and he was so sexily hot. I wanted to have Naruto is bed with me. I wanted he's tight ass to be in my hands.

But I would have to wait. Yes, the great Uchiha would have to wait for something he wanted.

I wanted to be in-between those beautiful legs. I wanted to be buried deep inside of the blonde. I wanted to hear the blonde's moans and screams.

I was pulled out of my thinking when Naruto's tan hand was lightly put on my shoulder looking at me as if asking if I was ok.

I nodded and got up and started walking once again down the road that I had already walked down before. I couldn't help but glance at Naruto to watch if he was still there and when I'd look away I'd grin to myself because I could tell Naruto was pissed.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Sasuke kept looking back at me and I so wanted to punch him. I watched him look back twentieth time. "I'm fine, bastard." I growled, my fists clenched at my sides.

I saw him grin at me than turn.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bastard"

**Sakida: How was that chapter?**

**Naruto: blushes **

**Sasuke: It is kinda true…**

**Naruto: bastard!**

**Sakida: Ok than :S anyway smiles milk and cookies for the peoples who review. I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. should i tell him?

**Sakida: Oh oh! I'm so glad lots of peoples love my story already four peoples, which I know they're be more hopefully, are new with it and I thank them so much: Jello2009, Gem541, brothersmemorial, and awesome-emo You people are so nice. –Tear- well this one I'm hoping is gonna be the best one of all of the chapter's I've already wrote…longer too! **

**Naruto: talkative isn't she?**

**Sakida: yes!**

**Sasuke: she doesn't own Naruto or its characters **

**Naruto: jumps Sasuke**

**Should I tell him?:**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It had been three hours since we passed a village. It was one that Sasuke and I didn't know about.

We asked a few members if they knew where any weird people, with weird skin, or teeth, bodies, evil plans, and an evil laugh. They didn't. Than we asked if there was any Akatsuki near. And there was a yes. This is how it went:

"Have any of you seen any weird people, with weird skin, or teeth, bodies, evil plans, and an evil laugh?"

"No, we haven't."

"Do you know what the Akatsuki is?"

"Why, yes I do."

"Have there been any around?"

"Yes"

We waited for her to tell us where but she never did. "Where are they?"

"Last time I saw them they were running to the sound village."

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, kicking a rock that was near his feet.

"That's miles away Sasuke, we need to get a move on so we ca"

"You both look tired. Why don't you stay the night? Eat, drink, and sleep. Do it for me and old woman."

I could hear a growl coming from Sasuke but I smiled at the old lady. "We'd appreciate it ma'am. Thank you." I replied bowing my head alittle.

"Oh, no problem. You both can stay at my house than. I'm sorry but there is only a bed for me and one of you…but I'm sure you two can share one."

A blush crept up on my cheeks and I nodded at her. She seemed to of not seen it because she started walking away telling us to follow.

_I have to sleep with Sasuke!_ _Than again, knowing him he'll probably sleep on the floor than with me…_

Sasuke hadn't said anything. Of course, I knew he would eat, drink, and sleep…on the floor.

I want him to sleep with me but I knew he didn't like me like that…or anyway for that matter. That was one of the reasons I cried that one day. I was hurting because they didn't give a shit about me.

With Sasuke calling me names and sakura wanting to bite my head off. It's hard. Had been for years.

We walked into a small room with one bed and a table beside it. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. Complete disgust. I could feel my heart break slightly.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I looked around the room. It smelled disgusting and the room looked dark and gloomy. Very little light and one light sheet on the bed. The table beside it was moth eaten but I could live with it.

I gave a disgusted look. Naruto knew we needed to be

Naruto was quiet. I saw him look at me with a smile. I looked at the old lady. "What's for supper?"

"I hope you two like ramen." She said in a happy voice.

I suspected Naruto to say something but he didn't so I nodded.

The old woman looked at Naruto with a worried expression before nodding and leaving the room.

"Naruto? What's wro"

"I'm fine."

I gave him alittle look but it didn't push any further.

Thirty minutes later they were both at the kitchen table sitting sidebyside with the old woman in front of them.

She talked and talked through the dinner and after when it was dark both boys went into the bedroom. I took of my shirt getting on the small bed and watched as Naruto laid on the ground.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor so you won't feel disgusted by me."

"Naruto, I"

"Leave it."

"You don't have to"

"I said leave it!"

I watched Naruto breath for a while before turning on my side. I had wished Naruto was lying with me. I was hoping he would.

_I love you Naruto_

I closed my eyes for a minute and turned to look at Naruto again.

_Should I tell him I love him? Will he reject? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? _

I wanted to tell him everything.

I just couldn't. it would hurt to much to be rejected.

I watched as he fell asleep and desperately wanted to move him up into the bed with me.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I could feel his stare on my back as I fell asleep with a question on mind.

_Should I tell him?_


	4. Softly Spoken

**Sakida: hey there! I told a few of you that I would try and get it today and I'm but I couldn't. I'm sorry peoples. I tried but my parents made me get off. XP**

**Sasuke: she's lying**

**Sakida: am not**

**Sakura: when am I going to be back in it?**

**Naruto: when the fanfic ends hopefully. **

**Sakura: -hits Naruto-**

**Naruto: Ow!**

**Sasuke: -growls-**

**Sakida: well than, there's more people reading: **Shay072002, Passionatepoison, Kirdari, Sasunaru-Narusasulover, and SkyDreamer2**. I appreciate all of you including**Sliverchain, Loveisamysterybutwhy, Jello2007, Gem541, Crescent Ice, brothersmemorial, and awesome-emo**Hope everyone continues to read! Loves you peoples!!!!**

**Sasuke: she does not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Sakida: I wish I did though… **

**Softly spoken:**

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I watched Sasuke after he had fallen asleep. I laid back down slowly. I was planning on telling him in the morning, but I was afraid once again. I would pick up enough courage he'd look at Sasuke and it would vanish.

_I'm gonna die if I don't tell him soon._

He closed his eyes and minutes later fell asleep.

**Morning**

Sasuke was already up and at 'em. Dressed in his normal cloths, looking ready to go, looking fierce.

I slowly got ready not wanting to go anywhere Sasuke. It hurt too much. After breakfast we were off saying a silently goodbye to the old lady.

Hours later we were standing in front of the sound village's gates. A sudden wave of fear struck threw me but I ignored it. "Kakashi sensei said that our mission was to see where the Akatsuki where hiding not go inside." I whispered. Sasuke looked at me if to say 'fuck off' which I gladly did do.

Minutes later we were inside the village.

Everyone was staring at us. I visibly shrunk a bit.

Sasuke grabbed my upper arm tightly and pulling me up angrily. "Don't slump!" he hissed.

I stared at him in fear for a moment before nodding and looking away walking behide Sasuke. By now no one was staring at us but the few. I looked at my arm seeing the purple/blue bruise that was already growing around my arm in rings.

I pulled my shirt down over it looking at the ground the rest of the way that Sasuke was walking at.

_I knew he didn't like me_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

We finally had arrived at the sound village's gates.

"Kakashi sensei said that our mission was to see where the Akatsuki where hiding not go inside." I heard Naruto whisper. I have him a look that said 'be quiet'

A few minutes later we were in the village.

I saw Naruto shrink alittle as the people stared at him and I grabbed his arm pulling him up afraid that the villagers would attack, I fully knowing they didn't slump. "Don't slump!" I hissed.

I stared at Naruto a while watching his blue eyes slightly widen in fright, than he turned his head nodding.

_I didn't mean to scare him! _

I scowled. Many people were looking at us anymore and I felt alittle better.

Naruto followed slowly and silently behide me and I felt alittle bit of my heart hurt. I had scared him and he probably wouldn't talk to me anymore. When we got to the hokage or whatever they called it here's house we entered.

I bowed as we both entered the building. "What are you here for?" the hokage asked.

"We are wondering if you would give us somewhere to stay tonight for out long journey two days from now." I answered calmly.

The hokage looked us both over. "Well, I wouldn't see any harm in that. As long as you're two leave in two days we won't mind at all."

_Stupid decision_

I nodded my head in a silently thank you and left alone with Naruto behide me.

Hours later we had our own apartment.

Naruto had been in the extra room all day, ignoring my calls, ignoring my knocks, ignoring my yelling. I had heard a gasp and small yell from him which scared the crap out of me.

_What if he's in there crying because of me?_

An hour had passed and he still hadn't come out.

I kept looking at the door of his room.

Finally, I got up and walked towards the door knocking on it once again.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

After we had gotten into the new apartment I went into a random bedroom and shut the door locking it.

Hours had gone by with Sasuke's knocking, yelling, groaning, and calling.

I looked around the room quietly than I saw it.

Shining from a dresser because of the light was a sharp knife.

I walked over to it, grabbing it and sitting back on the floor.

I closed my eyes placing the knife at my wrist.

Minutes ticked by before I ran it across my wrist. I gasped, a whimpered scream something from me as I did it once again.

Nothing would stop me.

The fourth time I was around the slide it across someone knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Please answer me. Just open up the door." Sasuke's voice came.

"o-one second." I panted, standing up and going into the bathroom. I found some bandages near the sink and I wrapped them around my wrist tightly a lot of times and wiped off the blood on the knife and threw it in the drawer and quickly ran towards the door, unlocking it and opening it revealing a stressed out looking Sasuke.

"Why were you in there so long!?" he yelled.

I flinched. "I was just thinking." I whispered.

"For eight hours?"

"Time went by that fast?" I asked.

"Listen I want to tell you something" Sasuke said quietly.

"Ok spill" I said.

_No turning back now. _Sasuke thought.

"I sorta kinda like you" he said slowly.

I looked at him before I started laughing. "Way to lie!" I yelled putting my arms around my stomach laughing hard.

He stood in front of me confused, before I saw him turn to leave.

_He meant it?_

I slowly took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head against his shoulder, tears streaming don't my cheeks.

"Naruto…"

"I sorta kinda like you too, Sasuke."

I felt Sasuke tense alittle and freeze completely. I didn't move him and didn't move myself.

_I told him…and soon I'll tell him the whole truth. _Both boys thought to themselves.

I smiled we he turned around and hugged me back. "Thank you" he whispered softly.

**Sakida: that chapter is longer but I think its alittle stupid…**

**Sasuke: I agree**

**Sakida: you only agree cuz you hate me!**

**Sasuke: is that not a reason not to?**

**Sakida: I can take you out of this fanfic and make Naruto have you know what with Neji!**

**Naruto: makes a face no offence Neji, but you're my best friend**

**Neji: of course, Naruto **

**Sasuke: Naruto mine! –Hugs Naruto close- mine**

**Sakida: that was I thought. Thank you peoples for reading oh, oh and please review. Milk and cookies for reviews and from the peoples that read. Hope to hear from everyone!**


	5. Not a chapter but please read!

Ok readers. I'm sorry but my dad is going to erase everything I've got on my computer so I was wondering since I don't want to make you guys mad if you would mind or not if I finish my story on my other computer after putting it on disk and put it on this one and downloading it to my stories than. It might take awhile so you all have to be patient.

I'm really sorry. My computer is messed up. I love all of you readers and I hope you all don't mind.

I know you all might not like this but you're all going to have to wait and be patient for me. Thank you

-saki


End file.
